


Неизменное

by Korue



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи не меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменное

За дверью послышался какой-то шум, и Коэн оторвался от свитка, недовольно хмурясь. Он же приказал, чтобы его не беспокоили.  
Сначала были слышны возмущённые голоса, потом всё стихло, но что-то подсказывало Коэну, что это ненадолго. Действительно, не прошло и минуты, как дверная ручка медленно повернулась. Дверь приоткрылась – рывками, как будто с усилием – и в образовавшуюся щель просунулась тёмноволосая растрёпанная голова. Коэн хмыкнул, скорее весело, чем раздражённо – он любил детей, даже таких избалованных, как имперский маги.  
Джудал протиснулся в комнату и посмотрел на него огромными тревожно блестящими глазами.  
– Коэн! – позвал он трагически.  
Будь на его месте Когьёку или Коха, Коэн, наверное, забеспокоился бы. Но это был Джудал, поэтому он просто спросил:  
– Что?  
– Мои персики! – Джудал сказал это так, словно речь шла о конце света. – Они пропали!  
Коэн откинулся на спинку кресла и поморщился, чувствуя, как затекли мышцы. Пожалуй, можно было сделать перерыв.  
– В смысле, из твоей комнаты? – рассеянно спросил он, разминая плечи.  
Джудал раздражённо топнул ногой.  
– Да нет же! Из сада!  
Коэн моргнул.  
– Какого сада?  
Джудал прищурился.  
– А ты не очень-то сообразительный.  
Дети. Иногда они бывали невыносимы.  
– Из персикового сада, – соизволил пояснить Джудал. – Сегодня я пришёл туда как обычно, а там не осталось ни одного персика.   
Коэн недоверчиво приподнял брови, но всё-таки встал, подошёл к окну и отодвинул тяжёлую занавесь в сторону. Во дворе царил настоящий переполох: слуги под предводительством Ка Кобуна носились туда-сюда, там же топтались люди из Аль-Сармен, растерявшие свою чопорность. Да уж, в умении перевернуть всё вверх дном Джудалу не было равных.  
– И чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Джудал воодушевился.  
– Пойдём со мной! Нужно найти вора.  
– И я?..  
– Будешь мне помогать.  
Коэн посмотрел на Джудала со всей возможной строгостью, но тот и глазом не моргнул. У Коэна было двое братьев, уйма сестёр и Хакурю, но никто из них ни за что не решился бы вести себя с ним так требовательно.  
Возможно, именно поэтому он и благоволил Джудалу, постоянно ему потакая. Тем не менее, сегодня ему было не до детских игр – свиток из Алма-Торан, чудом попавший в его руки, был важнее.  
– Думаю, ты и без меня отлично справишься. У тебя целая толпа помощников.   
Джудал посмотрел на него со смертельной обидой – Коэн достойно выдержал этот взгляд; потом жалобно – Коэн демонстративно отвернулся; и решился на самое крайнее средство. Он часто заморгал, кривя рот, потом душераздирающе всхлипнул, а потом закрыл лицо ладошками. Худенькое тело содрогнулось, и сердце Коэна дрогнуло тоже. У него было двое братьев, уйма сестёр – и не стоит забывать про Хакурю – но он так и не научился игнорировать детские слёзы.  
– Ну ладно, – обречённо сказал Коэн, – я тебе помогу.  
Джудал отнял ладони от лица, демонстрируя совершенно сухие глаза, и радостно заулыбался. 

– Вот! – сказал Джудал.  
– Хм, – сказал Коэн.  
На земле лежал персик, крупный, переспелый, прибитый с одного бока. Персик охраняли два императорских гвардейца с копьями в руках – Джудал умел действовать с размахом.  
– Скорее, – потребовал он, – мы должны идти за вором!  
И махнул рукой, призывая ковёр. Коэн скептически наблюдал за тем, как ковёр кружит над персиком, словно принюхиваясь.  
– Он приведёт нас прямо к вору! – заявил Джудал.   
Ковёр нырнул к земле, поддел персик, забрасывая на себя, и снова взмыл в воздух. Замер на секунду и стрелой сорвался с места. Пролетел шагов двадцать и снова завис над землёй.  
– Видишь! – Джудал аж подпрыгивал от нетерпения. – Он взял след!  
Коэн вздохнул – чем дальше, тем более сомнительным ему всё это представлялось.  
– И мы должны идти за ним? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Джудал активно закивал.   
– Можно послать слуг.  
Джудал замер, как будто ему такая идея в голову не приходила.  
– Нет, – сказал он после паузы, – это слишком важное дело, чтобы доверять его слугам. Ну же, идём!  
Он вцепился в руку Коэна и потянул изо всех сил. Так как магию он не использовал, то сил было немного. Коэн не двинулся с места, оглядывая разорённый сад. Некто, рискуя жизнью, прокрался на охраняемую территорию дворца для чего? Чтобы стрясти фрукты со всех деревьев? Крайне странная цель.  
– Ты ведь сам украл эти персики, верно? – спросил Коэн строго.  
Джудал уставился на него, невинно хлопая ресницами.  
– Да зачем мне это?  
Ответа Коэн не знал и, честно говоря, было любопытно. Только по этой причине, он решил подыграть мелкому проказнику.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – идём.

Ковёр обнаружил ещё один персик и кружил над ним, как охотничий пёс. Будь у него хвост, он вилял бы им, как бешеный. Как только они подошли, ковёр подобрал персик так же как предыдущий и понёсся дальше.  
Чтобы остановиться невдалеке.  
– Наверное, у вора мешок прохудился, – глубокомысленно заявил Джудал. – Вот персики и сыпались всю дорогу. Так мы легко найдём его логово.  
– Какой неумелый вор, – пробормотал Коэн.  
Хотелось есть. Вчера, когда ему наконец доставили бесценный свиток с записями на языке Алма-Торан, Коэн отложил все дела, полностью погрузившись в чтение. Расшифровка древних записей была делом тяжёлым, но увлекательным, и он совершенно забылся. Только сейчас, оторвавшись от своего занятия, он почувствовал усталость и голод. Он бы даже на персики согласился, если бы они не побывали на земле.  
Ковёр летел впереди, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы подобрать очередную находку – персиков собралось уже немало, так что он начал прогибаться под их тяжестью. Коэн и Джудал шли следом, не спеша, но и не медля. Джудал больше не тащил его за собой, только придерживал за руку, словно боялся, что Коэн убежит.  
Так они прошли через внутренний дворик, вдоль внешней стены и оказались в западном дворе. Тут Коэн решил, что с него хватит.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – эта шутка слишком затянулась. Джудал попробовал повторить свой трюк с хлопаньем ресницами, но Коэн сейчас не был настроен на снисходительность.  
– Ты пытаешься куда-то меня завести, – сказал он строго. Зачем?  
И, прежде чем Джудал открыл рот, добавил:  
– И не смей врать.  
Джудал погрузился в задумчивость. Коэн пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уходить.  
– Это всё Хакуэй, – поспешно сказал Джудал.  
– Что?  
– Она сказала, чтобы я тебя привёл.  
Коэн недоверчиво моргнул. Госпожа Хакуэй? Трудно было в это поверить.  
– Но зачем ей это?  
– Ты же знаешь женщин, – снисходительно фыркнул Джудал. – Вечно что-нибудь придумают.  
– И что ей от меня нужно?  
Джудал хитро прищурился.  
– Как будто и так непонятно, – заявил он и многозначительно подмигнул.   
Чему только его учат эти люди из Аль-Сармен?!  
Коэн потёр лоб. Конечно же, госпожа Хакуэй хотела увидеться с ним не из-за того, на что намекал этот не по годам развитый ребёнок, а по какой-то серьёзной причине. Может быть, её беспокоит Хакурю? Может, она хочет, чтобы Коэн присмотрел за мальчишкой, по-братски его поддержал? Да, наверняка.   
– Тогда хватит этой возни с персиками, – сказал он строго. – Не будем заставлять госпожу Хакуэй ждать.

Теперь дело пошло быстрее. Правда, Джудала пришлось взять на руки – он тут же обнял Коэна за шею и сонно засопел. Ну да, время близилось к полудню, он, наверное, привык спать в это время. Коэн представил, какой переполох сейчас царит во дворце, и осуждающе нахмурился.  
– Ты испортил весь сад, – сказал он строго. – И всех переполошил. Такое поведение недопустимо.  
Джудал фыркнул ему в ухо.  
– Теперь я вижу, что вы с Комеем братья, – пробормотал он. – А то я думал, что его вам подбросили.  
Коэн невольно усмехнулся и тут же нахмурился. Джудал был всего лишь ребёнком, что с него взять, но Хакуэй – от неё такой авантюры он не ожидал. Нужно будет высказать ей это.  
Коэн представил милое лицо Хакуэй, её добрую улыбку и тихо вздохнул. Вряд ли он сможет говорить с ней резко, даже если захочет.

Вскоре они добрались до западного парка. Здесь было тихо, безлюдно, а персики валялись уже на каждом шагу. Должно быть, кое-кто – Коэн покосился на задремавшего Джудала – спешил покончить с нудным занятием.  
Мысль о том, что госпожа Хакуэй пошла на все эти хитрости, чтобы поговорить с ним, подгоняла, и Коэн пошёл вперёд по следу из персиков, оставив увеличившийся до огромных размеров ковёр позади, собирать урожай. Дорожка вывела его к большой светлой поляне с журчащим ручьём. Коэн пересадил Джудала на сгиб локтя и свободной рукой отвёл в сторону низко свисающие ветки.  
– С Днём Рождения!  
Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, изумлённо моргая. Не только Хакуэй – они все были здесь: сдержанно улыбающийся Комей, раскрасневшиеся от радости Когьёку и Коха, смеющаяся Хакуэй и даже Хакурю, вцепившийся в её рукав.  
– Я его привёл! – заявил Джудал, выпутался из рук Коэна и спрыгнул на землю.  
Ситуация прояснялась.  
– Вы все в этом участвовали? – недоверчиво спросил Коэн.  
Хакуэй кивнула:  
– Да. Коха и Когьёку разбросали персики, мы с господином Комеем приготовили пикник, а Джудал…  
– А я сделал всю работу, – важно заявил Джудал.  
Коэн потёр подбородок, не зная, как к этому относиться.  
– Мой День Рождения завтра.  
– Завтра будут сплошные церемонии, – возразил Комей. – А мы хотели поздравить тебя в кругу семьи.  
«В кругу семьи»? Коэн оглядел их улыбающиеся лица и невольно улыбнулся сам.  
– Что ж, – сказал он, – думаю, это – неплохая идея.  
– Ура! – завопили Коха и Когьёку.  
– Ура! – поддержал Джудал. – Давайте обедать!

Это и правда была хорошая идея, признал Коэн спустя некоторое время. Солнце ласково грело, небо над головой было радостно-синим, он лежал в мягкой траве, опираясь на локти, и в полглаза наблюдал за тем, как дети играют в догонялки. Сначала побеждал Джудал, но потом Когьёку отобрала у него ковёр. Комей смеялся в голос – редкий случай, даже Хакурю оттаял и гонялся за Кохой. Хакуэй улыбалась и жмурилась, когда солнечные блики от ручья слепили ей глаза. Коэн время от времени поглядывал в её сторону и тут же отворачивался. Было хорошо.  
Джудал плюхнулся рядом, возмущённо сопя – Когьёку снова его поймала.   
– Я поддавался! – заявил он.  
Коэн лениво улыбнулся, и Джудал тут же переключил внимание на него.  
– Раз у тебя День Рождения, – сказал он серьёзно, – то у меня есть подарок.   
Коэн сел и посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Подарок? Какой же?  
Джудал повозился за спиной и наконец протянул ему персик.  
– Вот, держи.  
Он вёл себя так, словно отрывал от сердца самое дорогое, поэтому Коэн сдержал улыбку и принял дар с серьёзным видом.  
– Я его помыл, – буркнул Джудал. – Так что можешь есть.  
– Спасибо.  
Коэн повертел персик в руках – он уже наелся, но обижать Джудала с его искренним порывом не хотелось. Он пожал плечами и откусил кусок.  
Персик оказался недозрелым.

***

Коэн остановился и огляделся вокруг с лёгким изумлением. Как он очутился в персиковом саду? Всего лишь вышел прогуляться перед сном, а ноги сами сюда принесли. Он усмехнулся собственным воспоминаниям и сел прямо на траву под деревом.  
Это случилось ровно десять лет назад, завтра ему исполнится тридцать, вот только устроить празднование в кругу семьи было некому. Комей, Коха и Хакуэй находились на дальних границах, расширяя влияние Империи Ко, а Когьёку и Хакурю гостили в Синдрии. У Коэна, как у наследного принца было слишком много дел, чтобы скучать, но воспоминание о том безмятежном солнечном дне вызывало ностальгию.  
Что-то свистнуло в воздухе – Коэн качнулся в сторону и поймал снаряд рукой. Посмотрел, усмехнулся.  
– Это не похоже на тебя – разбрасываться персиками.  
Джудал спрыгнул сверху, сел рядом, привалившись к стволу дерева.  
– Я не разбрасываюсь, – сказал он хмуро. – Это подарок.  
– Ого, впечатляет, – насмешливо протянул Коэн.  
– От сердца отрываю, – в тон ему ответил Джудал. – С Днём Рождения.   
Коэн подавил улыбку и откусил от персика кусок побольше.  
Джудал сильно изменился за последние годы – как и сам Коэн – но некоторые вещи всё же оставались неизменными.  
Персик был недозрелый.


End file.
